Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal
Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal is PrinceBalto's TV spoof of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Cast *cub Simba (The Lion King) as Aang *Adult Nala (The Lion King) as Katara *Alex (Madagascar) as Sokka *Cub Tigress (Kung Fu Panda: Secrets Of The Furious Five) as Toph Beifong *Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) as Suki *Tantor (Tarzan) as Appa *Scrat (Ice Age) as Momo *King Louie (The Jungle Book) as King Bumi *Diego (Ice Age) as Prince Zuko *Mirage (Aladdin TV Series) as Princess Azula *Mufasa (The Lion King) as Uncle Iroh *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Firelord Ozai *Shira (Ice Age 4) as Mai *Viper (Kung Fu Panda) as Ty Lee *Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as Admiral Zhao *Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Princess Yue *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Master Pakku *Rufus (The Rescuers) as Chief Arnook *Zuba (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as Hakoda *Florrie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as Kya *Sarabi (The Lion King) as Gran-Gran *Krypto (Krypto The Superdog) as Bato *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Haru *Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Tyro *Duchess (The Aristocats) as Haru's Mother *Lady Blue (Animals Of Farthing Wood) as Hama *Mei Ling (Kung Fu Panda: Secrets Of The Furious Five) as Ursa *Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong Country) as Jeong-Jeong *The Great Prince Of The Forest (Bambi) as Guru Pathik *Nava (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Monk Gyatso *Brainy Barker (Krypto The Superdog) as Avatar Kyoshi *Tigger (Winnie The Pooh) as Young Avatar Roku *Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) as Adult Avatar Roku *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Ta-Min *Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Young Firelord Sozin *Scar (The Lion King) as Adult Firelord Sozin *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) as Firelord Azulon *Young Nala (The Lion King) as Young Katara *Toulouse (The Aristocats) as Young Sokka *Squeaky (Krypto The Superdog) as Young Zuko *Streaky (Krypto The Superdog) as 13-year old Zuko *Delilah (Krypto The Superdog) as Young Azula *Marie (The Aristocats) as Young Mai *Young Viper (Kung Fu Panda: Secrets Of The Furious Five) as Young Ty Lee *Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go To Heaven) as Earth King Kuei *Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven) as Long Feng *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country) as Combustion Man *Mechanikat (Krypto The Superdog) as Yon-Rha *Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Yon-Rha's Mother *Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven) as June *Ke-Pa (Kung Fu Panda: Legends Of Awesomeness) as Nyla *Annabelle (All Dogs Go To Heaven) as Aunt Wu *Amy Rose (Sonic The Hedgehog) as Meng Opening Narration Nala (voice-over): Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the animals of the four nations lived together in harmony. However, all that changed when the animals of the Fire Nation attacked. Only the avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. One hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new avatar, an airbender lion cub named Simba, and, although his airbending skills were great, he had a lot to learn before he was ready to save anyone. But I believe Simba can save the world. Category:Princebalto Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:PrinceBalto